I can't lose you
by LaPolichinelle
Summary: OS - Reprise de la scène où Hook se noie presque, obligeant Emma à l'embrasser et à quitter sa magie pour le sauver.


Titre: I can't lose you

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que manipuler deux personnages dans une histoire inventée !

Pairing: Emma Swan/Captain Hook

* * *

C'était la fin. Alors qu'il se débattait pour reprendre une bouffée d'air, Killian Jones se résolut. Il n'avait plus la force de se débattre. Ou plutôt il n'avait plus la volonté. Le pirate avait compris. Swan resterait campée sur ses défences. Après tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, La Sauveuse ne lui avait donné qu'un aperçu de sa confiance. Il lui avait tout confié, elle ne lui avait donné qu'un baiser en retour. Mais ce qui brisait son coeur de pirate était qu'elle le fuyait. Swan n'arrêtait pas de se cacher de lui. Elle voulait même rentrer à New- York pour éviter son regard. Le capitaine du Jolly Roger ne voulait pas assister au départ de la Sauveuse. Pas à nouveau. Plus jamais. Alors l'eau s'infiltra comme un poison dans ses poumons et Killian ne résista pas.

* * *

Emma s'avança hésitante vers la fontaine meurtière, où gisait le capitaine Hook inconscient. Ses yeux quittèrent un petit instant le corps vêtu de noir pour lancer un regard noir à la Wicked Witch qui riait et à sa poupée. Puis ses yeux revinrent vers Hook et Swan essaya de sortir l'homme, dont elle voulait à tout prix fuir, de l'eau. La Sauveuse l'allongea dans l'herbe terreuse, indécise à la décision à prendre. Son regard d'acier balaya le visage trempé du pirate. Inconscient. Elle secoua son corps mais Killian ne réagit pas. Le coeur d'Emma accéléra un peu et elle devint tremblante. Swan pencha son visage trempé de larmes qu'elle n'avait pas senti couler vers celui de Hook. Ses mains tremblantes secouèrent encore et encore le corps du pirate inconscient tandis qu'elle murmurait son nom à travers quelques sanglots. Killian ne faisait toujours aucuns mouvements.

"Fils de pute", murmura La Sauveuse avant de commettre l'irréparable.

* * *

C'était blanc. Tout était blanc. Aucunes imperfections, que du blanc à perte de vue. Hook se releva lentement et fronça les sourcils. Il tituba quelque peu, ses yeux bleu océan fouillant le paysage innexistant autour de lui. Rien. Pas une forme ne se discernait au loin. Le pirate semblait être dans le néant. Était-il mort ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre petite idée. Tout ce dont il se souvenait était la sensation de l'eau courant dans ses poumons, déconnectant un à un ses sens, le tuant à petit feu. L'eau était la plus mortelle de toutes les forces naturelles, Killian la redoutait et s'en fascinait en même temps. Elle pouvait être calme et belle tout comme elle pouvait être déchainée et meurtière. Hook sourit ironiquement. C'était la fin. Il était condamné à errer ici et là, sans possibilité de s'endormir à jamais.

Mais soudainement, le blanc s'assombrit et passa au noir. Une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur le pirate à l'unique main, trempant ses cheveux et ses habits, les faisant devenir dégoulinants. L'eau était salée. Pas assez pour être celle de la mer mais assez pour ressembler aux larmes d'un humain. Des éclairs apparurent dans le ciel, déchirant de leur lumière blanche le rideau noir de la nuit. Le vent se leva violemment, fouettant chaque parcelle de peau nue, non-protégée par le manteau de Killian. La bise semblait apporter avec elle, comme des gémissements, la voix de La Sauveuse. Le coeur du capitaine du Jolly Roger se serra instinctivement. Il avait reconnu son nom. La voix gémissante de Swan murmurait son nom. Hook tituba et se prit la tête entre les mains avant de se laisser tomber à genoux. Il se sentit tiré en arrière par une force inconnue et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Killian revint à lui, toussotant et recrachant l'eau meurtrière. Son regard bleu océan croisa celui bleu acier de La Sauveuse, penchée sur lui. Le pirate fronça les sourcils, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Qu'as-tu fait ? Qu'as-tu fait ?", murmura-t-il en sondant le visage soulagé de Swan.

Cette dernière lui lança un sourire désolé. Hook se releva furieux et toucha ses lèvres.

"Tu t'es sacrifiée. Idiote ! Comment comptes-tu vaincre Zelena maintenant qu'elle t'a retiré ta magie ?", cria-t-il.

Emma se releva lentement et lui fit face, un air orageux sur le visage. Elle murmura dangereusement.

"Je la vainquerais. Seule. Au prix de ma vie s'il le faut."

La Sauveuse tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement, les poings serrés et le visage déterminé, de Hook. Ce dernier soupira longuement, hésitant à la suivre. Son regard bleu océan se crocha à la blondeur des cheveux d'Emma et le pirate se décida. Il courut pour la rattraper et, quand il arriva à sa hauteur, lui attrapa le poignet. Killian la tira doucement à lui.

"Swan..."

Ladite Swan releva son regard glacé vers le bleu orageux de son interlocuteur. Ses lèvres rancunières lancèrent avec dédain.

"Quoi ?"

Hook soupira théâtralement avant de sourire en coin. Il répliqua amèrement.

"Pourquoi ?"

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux de La Sauveuse. Le capitaine du Jolly Roger se maudit intérieurement pour être celui qui les avait fait apparaître. Il écouta quand même attentivement la tirade d'Emma.

"Pourquoi ? Parce que toutes les personnes auxquelles je tiens et qui m'ont aimées sont mortes. Neal, Graham, Henry... Je n'ai plus l'envie de m'attacher à quelqu'un parce que j'ai trop perdu. Et je ne veux plus perdre. Je ne peux pas..."

Le regard féminin quitta le regard masculin. Swan reprit son souffle et murmura penaude.

"Je ne peux pas te perdre Killian."

* * *

Une des scènes CS qui m'ont le plus marquée dans cet avant-final de OUAT... J'espère que ça vous a plu et les reviews sont appréciées !


End file.
